


The Maintenance Closet

by celticheart72



Category: The Belko Experiment (2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Closet Sex, Counter Sex, Cunnilingus, Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Sexual thoughts, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of drabbles for Bud Melks. Each chapter will feature a drabble with a specific prompt or plotline request.I do not own any of The Belko Experiment only my own original characters and ideas.Specific warnings for each drabble will be in the notes for that drabble.





	1. Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “You’re distracting me and it’s very irritating.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual thoughts

Just your luck when one set of the fluorescent lights in your office suddenly winked out leaving you in dim light that Bud Melks would be the one to come fix it. Him and those damn orange coveralls that fit perfectly over his ass when he bent over. Then there was the way they tightened over his thighs or showed off the bulge of his biceps while he worked. Every single time you came across the man you were left needing a new pair of panties.

You’d even started carrying a spare pair in your purse.

He’d changed the bulbs in the fixture that went out but the lights didn’t come back on. “Looks like I’m going to have to change this housing. I’ll be back.”

When he climbed down the ladder and walked out of your office you craned your neck to watch his ass as he walked. The man was fine. Maybe he was a little older but he was certainly in good shape for his age. The bald head, scruff, and too blue eyes didn’t hurt either.

When he was out of your eyesight you went back to the report you had been trying to write for the last hour. You found yourself getting distracted by thoughts of that scruff on the soft flesh of your inner thighs.

He came back maybe fifteen minutes later and climbed back up on the ladder. You found your eyes focusing on him rather than your work. Heaving a sigh when you realized you were staring you turned back to your report. Thoughts of his eyes looking up at you while he was between your legs made you groan.

Blue eyes turned your way and you felt your face flame. “You alright there, honey?”

Bud was smiling at you. He had one foot higher on the ladder than the other and his elbow resting on that knee which just showed off his muscular thighs.

“You’re distracting me and it’s very irritating.”

That got you a chuckle and a raised eyebrow. “Is that so? Is this the kind of distraction where I should ask you out for dinner or just hurry up and get my ass out of here so you can get back to work?”

Your mouth dropped open. “What…No! I mean…Oh, damnit.” Dropping your face into your hands you shook your head. “Bud, if you asked me out to dinner, I would absolutely say yes but I’d still be distracted.”

“Alright then, would you have dinner with me Friday night?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now write your phone number and address down for me. I’ll pick you up at 7 Friday night.” His blue eyes twinkled mischievously. “We’ll see how much more distracted I can get you.”


	2. Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Are you flirting with me?”
> 
> WARNINGS: flirting and sexual teasing

You sat in the break room at work bored out of your mind while you ate your flavorless frozen meal. When Bud Melks walked in, coveralls unzipped and sleeves ties around his waist, with those bulging biceps and meaty shoulders bared, your pussy almost jumped out of your skirt to say hello. What you wouldn’t give for one night with the sexy maintenance guy.

“Hey Bud.” Smiling coyly you shifted the pendant at the end of your necklace so it sat on the outside of your shirt.

His blue eyes glanced to the pendant then up to your eyes while his own pinched slightly. “Hey there. You alright?”

“Just fine.” You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and sat forward a little bit, pushing your breasts up.

Bud looked you over for a second before turning to the refrigerator and pulling a sandwich and can of soda out of it. He sat down across from you and started to eat his lunch. You just couldn’t take it. There had to be a maintenance closet somewhere that he could pull your skirt up and fuck you from behind. Jesus, you thought, were you really having those thoughts at work? A noise sounding a lot like a whimper escaped your lips and Bud’s blue eyes lifted to yours. 

“Are you flirting with me?”

You put your face into your hands. “I’m so not any good at this.”

He chuckled warmly. “I’d say you’re better than you think. I’ve been hard since you said ‘Hey.’”

Your head shot up so fast you had to fight a momentary wave of dizziness. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Your lip was back between your teeth while you considered your dilemma.

“There’s a maintenance closet just down the hall with a lock on it.”

Wide eyes focused on his blue. Did you really want to be a quickie fuck in a maintenance closet?

“Or you can come by my house after we both get off work at 5?”

“Should I just follow you home?”

He grinned at you. “That sounds like a plan sweetheart.”


	3. Super Sperm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You and Bud had been together for a long time, in fact you were high school sweethearts and had two grown sons in their early twenties as well as a thirteen-year-old daughter. After your first son was born you went on the pill. A year after he was born you were pregnant with your second son while still on the pill. After he was born you had your tubes tied and ten years later you were pregnant with your daughter. So after she was born you had them tied and burned.

At fourty-four years old you were sitting on an exam table in your OB/GYN’s office wearing a paper gown with a drape over your lap waiting to find out how many weeks pregnant you were. Bud was standing between your legs holding your hands and grinning down at you.

“Bud, I don’t know what you’re grinning at. You’re forty-five years old and we’re starting all over again with diapers, getting up for 3am feedings, no sleep.” You crinkled your nose at him with wide eyes.

“Babe, we’re good at being parents and I love babies, so do you.” His smile was wide and his blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

You narrowed your eyes at your husband and pointed to his crotch. “I don’t know what you’re packing in there but it needs to stop. They swam through the pill, they swam through my tubes being tied, and now they swam through my tubes being tied and burned. You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

He rolled his eyes at you and bobbed his head. “Yeah babe, alright. It does seem like my super sperm like swimming in there.”

“Super sperm? Bud really?” You laid back on the table and covered your eyes with your hands.

The doctor came in then with the ultrasound machine and when you saw your baby on the monitor you started to cry happy tears. Bud kissed your forehead and thumbed your tears away. And he got that vasectomy.


	4. Knight In Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Hand me the gun, and I’ll kill him myself.”
> 
> WARNINGS: past and current domestic violence

You stood over your ex-husband with Bud’s gun in your hand pointing it at his groin. Despite being divorced five years and having a restraining order he still believed you were his property. He’d managed get in your house, threaten to kill you, and start beating on you before you were able to escape him to your bedroom. Bud’s gun was in his nightstand drawer and you grabbed it and turned it on your ex as he burst through the bedroom door.  

Bud heard you screaming from the front door when he came home early from work. When he ran into your bedroom he found your ex on his knees in front of you. You were screaming that you were going to shoot him in the balls and shove his dick down his throat. Your shirt was torn, hair half out of your ponytail, your lip was busted, and you were sure you had a black eye as well.

His eyes were narrowed and the veins in his neck were throbbing. Bud looked angrier than you’d ever seen him. He moved around your ex toward you with his hand out toward the hand you held his gun in which was shaking like a leaf.

“Honey, you’re okay. I’m here now.” Bud’s voice was calm and even. “Let me have the gun.”

You just shook your head so hard you felt like your bruised eye was going to pop out of your head. “No Bud.”

“Honey, hand me the gun, and I’ll kill him myself.”His big warm hands gently folded over yours and he took the gun from you then pushed you behind him. He looked down at your sniveling ex who was now crying and begging for his life. “After what you put her through I should kill you but I’m not going to.” You watched Bud raise the gun and cold cock your ex who was knocked unconscious.

Later that night, after dealing with the police and the ER, you curled up with Bud on your couch. He really was your knight in shining armor and you appreciated his good heart and strong hands. More than anything you felt safe with him.


	5. Arm Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Oh, for heaven’s sake…stop flexing your biceps!"
> 
> WARNINGS: voyeurism, smut mentioned

You stood in front of your French doors looking out into the backyard and over at your neighbor who was standing in her kitchen staring at Bud doing yardwork. He had his earbuds in with his phone attached to his shorts but was shirtless and mowing the yard, his sweaty skin glistening in the sunlight. When he paused and lifted an arm to wipe the back of his hand over his face his bicep flexed and you would swear your neighbor swooned. Truthfully, you couldn’t blame her. After all Bud was not only a nice guy but he had the perfect mix of hard and soft body and he was gorgeous too. His too blue eyes were enough to make you swoon and he had abdominal lines and biceps that made your mouth water. You found yourself getting turned on just thinking about him and he was less than fifty feet from you.

As he continued on about mowing the lawn you watched your neighbor’s reaction to him. The law mower bogged up and he flipped it over and crouched down to clean it out. When his arm moved over the blade cleaning the grass from it you could see his bicep flex slightly. Your eyes lifted to your neighbor and she was fanning herself.

He flipped the lawn mower back over and you were mesmerized by his biceps as he pulled the cord to start it back up. Shaking your head out of your momentary fog with a glance to your neighbor and she appeared to be bent over doing something. You looked back at Bud who was walking in the direction of her house. When she stood up she had her panties in her hand and you watched her fling them behind her.

You hoped she didn’t think he could actually see her and was hoping he’d join her. Bud was a charming flirt which didn’t bother you because he never crossed certain lines. It was just his personality. Bud was headed back your way and he caught you staring at him so he grinned and flexed a bicep for you while he pushed the mower one handed. Inwardly you face palmed because you knew it was just encouraging your neighbor but outwardly you grinned at him. He went back to what he was doing and headed back toward your neighbor.

If you didn’t know better you’d think she was playing with herself.  

Another five minutes and Bud was done with the lawn. He grabbed his t-shirt from the shed, raised his arm again to run the shirt over his face, and his bicep flexed as he did. At that point you were sure your neighbor was playing with herself. Bud put the lawn mower away and walked into the house carrying his t-shirt in his hand.

“Did you know you’re the neighbor’s afternoon porn show?” You gave him a head to toe once over with a cheeky grin.

“What are you talking about?” He narrowed his eyes at you and boxed you in against the kitchen counter with a playful smile. “I was flexing for you since you’re always making comments about my arms.”

“You’re arm porn Bud,” you agreed, then bounced your eyebrows at him. Pointing toward your neighbors house you smirked. “But our neighbor has been masturbating to your arm porn for the last fifteen minutes. Doesn’t looked like she’s made it to orgasm yet.”

“Fifteen minutes? She must not know what she’s doing then.” He turned around and when your neighbor saw him he flexed his arm again and that time it looked like she did orgasm.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake…stop flexing your biceps!You’re just encouraging her.” You just rolled your eyes at him.

“Come on honey, let’s go take a shower.” He dropped his arm and turned to you.

“But I’m not dirty…”

Bud had a wicked glint in his eyes when he smiled at you and leaned down to rub his sweaty face all over your cleavage pressing a kiss between your breasts before he stood back up. “Now you are.”


	6. Little Ghost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Anybody else notice the small child staring at us?”
> 
> No warnings

You were on vacation with Bud in a small southern town with a lot of rich history. Every day you had been out sight-seeing, hiking, or shopping in some of the old shops. On your sight seeing drive today you’d noticed an old plantation house that ran tours during the day. Stopping there you toured the grounds and the house, listening to the tour guide tell you about the history of the place before they let you loose to explore on your own.

You were walking through an old barn with another couple when you saw a little boy peek his head from behind a stall. The child kept watching you everywhere you went in the barn and no one else seemed to notice. “Anybody else notice the small child staring at us?”

“I don’t see anyone.” Bud told you, the couple with you didn’t either.

Pursing your lips you walked over to the stall where the child was and you could still see him plain as day. You felt Bud walk up behind you and look into the stall and the little boy started to fade out of sight.

“No please don’t go! It’s okay, this is Bud.” You turned back to Bud and took his hand. “He’s my husband. He’s safe.”

The little boy’s image became solid again.

Bud was looking between you and where you were looking. “What are you seeing babe?”

“There’s a little boy there. He looks about eight. Dark hair, a little grey coat and shorts with a black t-shirt under the coat.” The boy had come closer to you while you spoke.

“Is this him?” Bud handed you a brochure for the plantation house.

Inside was a story about a former owners son passing away when he was eight from what they called consumption at that time which you now knew as Tuberculosis. Turning the brochure around you showed it to the little boy.

“Is this you sweetie?” You pointed to the picture and a huge smile overtook his face.

He nodded and waved at you before fading out of view.

You turned to Bud and shrugged. “He’s gone, I guess he just wanted someone to see him.”

“Probably did babe.” He smiled down at you and kissed the top of your head before you continued on your exploration.


	7. An Ulterior Motive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Can I touch you?”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

Bud had put the original Ha _lloween i_ n the DVD player and you were cuddled into him on his couch watching the movie. You’d known him for several years since he was the general maintenance mechanic for the office building you used to work in. Once you left that company though he asked you out and you’d been on several dates already. Tonight he’d invited you over for dinner and a movie at his house. Dinner had been steak and vegetables on his grill, afterwards you moved to his couch and told him since Halloween was just a few days away to pick something appropriate.

Secretly you had an ulterior motive. If he put in a scary movie you could drape yourself all over him and hopefully encourage some foreplay at least. You even had an overnight bag in your car just in case. It wasn’t that Bud hadn’t made any moves on you because he had, but your impression was that he respected you and wasn’t going to push you. Well you were done with all that. You wanted him inside of you tonight.

Fortunately, his shirt was untucked and you were able to manipulate the hem of it into your hands until you managed to work your hand under it and onto his abdomen. You felt his abdominal muscles jump as your fingertips traced the lines of them, especially when you traced his sex line and felt your pussy clench in need. His hand was vibrating on your hip and you heard his breathing get a little heavier.

One of his hands reached over and lifted your chin so you’d look into his blue eyes.“Can I touch you?”

 **“** Please…” You whined.

He leaned back into the corner of the couch pulling you down over him and tangled his hand in your hair as he brought his lips to yours. The kiss was searing, his tongue danced with yours, and he nibbled at your lip before his mouth left yours to ghost over your chin and jaw. His hand slipped under the hem of your shirt and up your side until he made it to the lace of your bra where he pinched first one nipple then the other until they were stiff. He reached behind your back and undid the clasp of your bra and pushed the cups up over your breasts. Bud’s lips continued over your jaw and down your neck to your collarbone while his hands kneaded your breasts and pinched your nipples until your clit was buzzing in need. The scruff on his chin abraded your skin wherever he kissed making the tingling in those spots linger. You started moving your hips over his leg and heard him grunt when you brushed his hardening cock.

“Oh God Bud.” You knew your voice still sounded whiny but you didn’t care.

“Tell me what you want babe.” He whispered against your skin at the v of your shirt.

Your eyes met his burning blue ones while your chest heaved. “I want to be naked with you inside of me.”

Bud barely hesitated, it was almost like that had been what he was waiting to hear because he had your clothes off and you naked in his bed faster than you would believe possible. You laid in the middle of his bed with your legs wide open for him while you watched him unbuckle his belt then unzip his jeans. It was almost like an erotic peep show and you almost reached your fingers to your clit to make yourself come before you remembered this was real. He was wearing red and black boxers and your eyes roved over the trail of brown hair peppered by grey that ran from his belly button to the waistband of those boxers. When he finally pushed them down his hips and his cock sprung free your pussy clenched hard startling you. You had to bit your bottom lip to keep from crying out at the sight. He pulled a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on his cock before he crawled over you and settled between your legs.

His lips started at your jaw again and traveled down your neck to your breasts while his cock rested between your legs with the head poised at your entrance. Bud took his time savoring your taste until you were mewling under him before he finally started to slide inside of you agonizingly slow. Once your hips met he paused and his lips returned to their roving before he laced his fingers with yours at the sides of your head and he began to rock his hips. Slowly at first, and with each thrust he angled his hips up so that he stroked your g spot. How he found it so quickly you had no idea. He also ground into you every time so your clit was buzzing and you were moaning under him in no time. Bud pushed himself up so he could look at his cock sliding in and out of you as he sped up his thrusts and you heard a low grunt from him with each one. The noises he was making and the way he moved was turning you on even more and you felt the first telltale shudders of your orgasm.

“God Bud fuck me harder, please!”

His fiery blue eyes met yours and he grinned wickedly then snapped his hips harder until each thrust was bumping the head of his cock into your cervix and you were crying out his name. Your back arched up into him and you felt his chest hair tickling your hardened nipples. Bud’s movement started to grow erractic when he felt your pussy walls clenching and unclenching hard around him and he growled loudly and his cock started to pulse. While you shuddered under him he cursed above you and when his balls were empty he let your hands go and dropped back down onto you bracing his weight on his forearms. His nose was buried in the crook of your neck and he was breathing heavily.

“How about we finish that movie and come back for round two?” He chuckled into your skin.

You bounced your shoulders and hummed as your hand ran over the stubble on top of his head. “We could always finish the movie and have round two on the couch.”

“Sounds even better.”


	8. Godzilla In The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I don’t care if you think you look like Godzilla when you wake up, you’re my beautiful Godzilla.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of morning wood and fondling

You woke up to sunlight on your face and a muscular arm wrapped around you. Turning your head slightly you caught Bud’s sleeping profile and you felt a rush of wet heat between your legs. Both of you were completely naked and apparently you fell asleep with him after several orgasms the night before rather than going home like you normally would. This would be the first time Bud would be waking up to your sleep reddened face, ratty hair, and morning breath. It was not a pretty sight and you were determined to make yourself presentable before he woke up. The last thing you needed was to chase Bud away after only six months of dating with your morning Godzilla look.

When you tried easing out from under his arm you felt his bicep and forearm tighten against you. Lying there for a few minutes you waited until his breathing evened out and you tried again. This time his hand cupped your bare breast and pulled you back into him. You felt his morning hard-on in the cleft of your ass. God what you wouldn’t give for morning sex with him but you were positive he’d take one look at you and run like hell the other way.

Trying again you attempted to wiggle out from under his arm which just made his cock respond against your ass. That just sent another rush of wet heat between your thighs and you were soaked.

“Where you going?” His sleepy morning rasp sounded in your ear.

“Trying to get up to make myself presentable so you don’t wake up to Godzilla in your bed.” Your muffled voice sounded from your pillow.

He grasped your chin to gently turn your face up to him and he was smiling fondly at you. His blue eyes though, there was something more primal there. “Babe, I love you no matter how you look in the morning.”

You huffed at Bud. “You won’t be thinking that when I have mascara running down my face and my eyes are crusted over. You’ll be thinking, damn, how did Godzilla get in my bed?”

Bud just shook his head at you.“I don’t care if you think you look like Godzilla when you wake up, you’re my beautiful Godzilla.”

His choice of words made you chuckle which brought the hint of an evil grin to his face. You leaned back against him to look into his eyes better. “What Bud?”

“Never thought I’d want to have morning sex with a hundred-foot lizard.”


	9. Scent Of Bud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
> 
> WARNINGS: PTSD and mention of fatal injuries and gore

You woke up screaming and tearing at your clothes. The sight of the Jeep ahead of you exploding was on your eyelids. The feel of body parts and gore was all over you. The coppery taste of blood in your mouth. The smell of burnt flesh and bone in your nose. The sounds of your convoy screaming with their last breaths in your ears. Your vision was blurry and you felt like you were suffocating. Pressing one hand to your chest and one to the mattress behind you, you tried hard to focus on anything real. Every single thing your therapist had told you to stave off a panic attack from your PTSD flashbacks flew out of your head.

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”Bud’s hands were on your upper arms and his face was in front of yours. “Breath babe. Breath with me.”

You focused on the blue of his eyes and imitated what he was doing. Taking slow deep breaths in and slowly letting them out.

He held your hand against his heart and tapped your hands against his chest in time to his heartbeat. “Feel my heart beating. I’m right here with you.”

You nodded and suddenly the scent of his cologne, a very faint spicy scent, wafted to your nose and brought you back into the present. When you started screaming that must have been the first thing he’d done because his scent was the one thing that snapped you right back into the present when you had these flashback nightmares. He kept a bottle of it on his nightstand and would spray it in the air over you when you woke up screaming. The sobs and tears came then and he put his arms around you and held you while you cried until you fell back asleep. 


	10. Grocery Store Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Stop being seductive.” “I was being myself, but okay.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing

Bud walked ahead of you in the store and you couldn’t help but watch his ass in the black jeans he was wearing. Then your eyes drifted up to his back and the way his muscles rippled under his t-shirt as he moved. He lifted his arm to grab something from a shelf and the definition of his bicep made you whimper.

Turning slightly at the sound he looked at you with narrowed eyes and his mouth was curled up. “You alright back there?”

“Just fine.”

He gave you another curious look and kept walking.

You needed something from a higher shelf that he had to reach up for which made his t-shirt ride up and showed his abdominal line. That elicited a mewling sound from you which brought his attention right to you. His amused blue eyes focused on the look on your face and he grinned.

“Babe, you sure you’re alright?”

“Yep.”

Shaking his head he chuckled slightly and turned down another aisle with you behind him. This time he had to crouch down to examine something and you let out a soft moan. You heard his laugh before he stood up and he moved in close to you.

“Alright, I know all those sounds you made in the last ten minutes and if we were in bed, sure, you’d be just fine. In the middle of the grocery store though? What’s going on?” His shoulder was just touching yours, his lips barely at your ear, and you could smell him. Leather, spice, and mint.

Sighing you looked at your too handsome, too sexy husband.“Stop being seductive.”

That seemed to take him by surprise. “I was being myself, but okay.”

“I’m just having issues. Every damn thing you’re doing is turning me on.” You grumbled at him.

With a grin he motioned to the cart. “Do you want me to push that thing while you walk ahead of me?”

“Maybe that will help.” You were through your grocery list in thirty minutes and on your way home where you barely gave him time to carry anything in before you jumped him in the garage.


	11. In The Maintenance Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “We can’t do that here!”
> 
> WARNINGS: sex in a maintenance closet

“Come on, we don’t have a lot of time.” Bud pulled you by the hand into the maintenance closet.

You looked at him unzipping the front of his orange coveralls and realized he had every intention of fucking you in there. “We can’t do that here!”

He looked around as he pulled your skirt up over your hips, yanked your panties down, and manipulated your hips to turn you around to face the wall. “Why not? Doors locked.”

“Bud…Oh!!” You mewled when you felt one of his fingers probing your wetness.

“You’re wet already, damn babe. This is going to be quick.” He moved into you and you felt him bend his knees slightly and his cock was rubbing over your pussy lips.

“What if someone hears us?” You whispered urgently and laid your palms flat on the wall as you felt Bud’s cock thrust into you.

“We better be quiet then.” He chuckled against your ear and put a hand over your mouth to muffle your moan which came out sounding like ‘hrrrrnnnnngggg’.

Your eyes focused on the orange fabric at his wrist of the hand over your mouth as he thrust into you hard and fast. His thrusts were making you stand up on your toes each time his hips met your ass and you squeezed your eyes shut at the little bit of pleasurable pain you felt with every thrust. Suddenly his other hand snaked down between your legs and started rubbing circles over your clit. You knew he was close and he wanted you to come with him.

“You going to come for me babe?” He groaned at you.

“Mmmmmhmmmmm…” You whined into his hand.

His thrusts picked up again and you squeezed your eyes shut as your body exploded into waves of pleasure centered around his cock. You felt him pulsing inside of you and he slammed into you one final time and held his hand tight over your mouth as you moaned. He grunted with each pulse of his cock and when the last pulse ran through him he sighed in contentment. The two of you stayed the way you were until your bodies were a little more under control and he took his hand off your mouth and pulled out of you. You leaned against the wall with your skirt still over your hips and your thighs spread until you were sure your legs would hold you up when you moved. Turning back around to Bud you found him grinning at you with a twinkle in his blue eyes while he tucked himself back into his boxers. His orange coveralls were still open showing off the white t-shirt he wore underneath until he zipped them back up.

You bent over and pulled your panties back up your legs then shimmied your skirt back into place.

He walked over to you and grabbed your hands before he leaned down to kiss you. “You go out first, I’ll wait a minute then follow.”

“Okay. Love you Bud.” You smiled at your husband and put a hand to his cheek as you gave him another kiss.

“I love you too babe.”


	12. We Both Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “First one to make a noise loses.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mutual oral sex

“There’s no way you can be quiet.” Bud was smiling at you over the lip of his beer bottle.

“I most certainly can. You however cannot.” You set your glass of sangria down on the table in front of you, laced your fingers together, and rested your chin on your fingers with a sly smile.

Bud raised an eyebrow and you watched as his tongue settled into the corner of his cheek making his lip poke out. “You think so?”

“I know so.” The whole discussion started over him teasing you that you were loud enough to wake the neighbors when you had sex.

“Alright then.” Bud was already up and shedding his t-shirt as he walked to the bedroom. “First one to make a noise loses.”

You followed him and by the time you made it to the bedroom you were both naked, he was hard, and you were wet.

He got up on the bed and laid on his side and you crawled up next to him. Bud shook his head and made a circular motion with his finger. Grinning you reversed your position and draped your leg over his head. When you were where he wanted you his hand clamped down on your thigh and you felt his tongue lightly running over your pussy lips. You reminded yourself you had to be quiet and reached your tongue out to Bud’s cock which was weeping pre-cum. Licking it you swirled it around the head and reached a hand up to lightly grasp his shaft and stroked him a few times. His tongue was making its way around your lips and you had to remind yourself again to be quiet when he darted it into you then kept licking your lips. Normally when you gave Bud a blow job you’d hum which got him every single time but you couldn’t make any noise so you alternated between sucking and stroking him.

When you wiggled your other hand in to start fondling his balls he slid a finger inside of you and curled it just enough to rub your g spot. You almost squeaked but managed to keep quiet. His hips started to rock gently as he fucked your mouth with his cock in rhythm to his finger fucking your pussy. Your hands continued to stroke his shaft and massage his balls while he fucked your mouth. All you could think was this wasn’t fair because you had to concentrate more on keeping quiet than you could on trying to make him cum.

It felt like his tongue was a whirlwind on your pussy and his finger was making wet sounds as he fucked you with it. You felt like you were on fire but you also felt his balls starting to tighten up signaling he was close to coming as well. Just as you were thinking maybe, just maybe you’d win this bet, he sucked on your pussy lips then sucked your clit between his lips and you exploded all over his mouth. Your pussy started spasming around his finger and you moaned around his cock as he continued to fuck your mouth. He wasn’t far behind and his cock pulsed in your mouth and you drooled all over the bed while you swallowed his salty cum until his balls relaxed and he was empty.

Bud hummed against your pussy lips and gave them a kiss before he lifted your leg from around his head and let you lay on your back.

“Who won that time?” You were breathless and your legs were shaking, you couldn’t even lift your head to look at him in that moment.

He smacked his lips with a chuckle. “I think we both won babe.”


	13. In The Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Look at me. I love you.” & “You’re the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: fluffy smut

You and Bud had decided to get away for a weekend and stay in a hotel overlooking the ocean. The bed faced your balcony which had a perfect view of the full moon and with the doors open you could hear the waves crashing into the sand below you. Both of you were naked, other than to get dressed to venture out for food, you’d pretty much spent the entirety of the day you were there in bed. The moonlight washed over you both and you rested your head on Bud’s shoulder as you listened to the waves.

His hand reached down to stroke over your cheek and his thumb ran over your jaw. “Look at me.”When you lifted your head to look up into his blue eyes he smiled sweetly at you, the lines around his eyes crinkling. “I love you.”

“I love you too Bud.” You smiled and trailed your hand over the muscles of his chest and down his abdomen.

The two of you held each other’s eyes for a moment before he moved over you and between your legs. When he did the light from the moon illuminated him and he took your breath away. The man was stunning, every line around his eyes and mouth, the silvery stubble on his chin, the deep blue of his eyes, the hard and soft of his muscles. All of it together with his sweet and kind personality, even-temper, and capable nature made him the perfect man from your perspective. 

You put your hands to his cheeks and arched your back slightly as he slid into you. When you spoke your words were breathy as he moved his hips. “You’re the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to me.”

He smiled down at you then and bent his head to kiss you tenderly before bringing his hands up to rest on either side of your head as he moved inside of you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and met each of his thrusts with one of your own. This time neither of you was in a hurry to bring the other to orgasm, you were just enjoying your emotional connection, and the feel of each other’s bodies. Bud kissed you everywhere his lips could reach then pulled out of you and rolled you over. His cock was inside of you again and he was kissing every inch of skin he could reach. When you couldn’t take it any longer he reached a hand under your hip and tickled your clit until you started moaning into the pillow.

Once both your bodies stopped shuddering from your shared orgasm you rolled back over to face Bud and he kissed you sweetly before he gathered you into his arms. You fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat under your ear and the sound of the waves outside.


	14. Dessert Before Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The food looks great but…There’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.” 
> 
> WARNINGS: cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, oral sex on the kitchen counter

You were chopping vegetables for a salad to go with the roast you’d made for dinner when Bud snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot where your neck met your shoulder making you shudder. The radio was on low to an old classic rock station and you hadn’t even heard him come in the front door. Turning in his arms you smiled up at your husband and pushed up on your toes to press a kiss to his lips. Before you could drop back down to the floor he gripped your hips and deepened the kiss. Swiping his tongue over your lips then swirling around yours when you opened your mouth to him. He stole your breath with that kiss and when he did finally let you go his blue eyes scanned the kitchen counters in front of you.

“The food looks great but…There’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.” His blue eyes looked hungry as he looked you up and down, his eyes pausing at the junction of your hip and thigh.

Giving him a puzzled look you squeaked when he picked you up and set your ass on the counter top before he dropped to his knees in front of you. “Bud what are you…” You didn’t get to finish what you were going to ask because he’d pulled your legs up over his shoulders. His head was under your skirt, fingers pulling the fabric of your panties away, and his tongue was on your pussy.

That magic tongue of his swirled around your pussy lips and darted inside your entrance several times before he gave your clit a little flick with the tip of his tongue. Your head banged against the cabinet when you leaned it back and closed your eyes in ecstasy. Bud’s tongue and mouth were licking and sucking on your pussy lips and his teeth gave you a few little nips while the scruff of his chin roughened your soft flesh. He might be great in bed, but you thought he might be even better at eating you out.

You felt his fingers running along the outside of your pussy lips while his tongue followed them. When his lips pulled your clit between them and sucked on it he inserted one long thick finger inside of you as well which rubbed your g spot with every stroke. Everything from your belly button to your ass was on fire and you felt like thousands of little fingers were manipulating your flesh.

“Oh god Bud!” You arched your back and gripped the edge of the counter so hard you were sure your knuckles were white.

“That’s it babe. Come for me, come hard,” he said against your pussy making you tingle even more before he added another finger to the first he was fucking you with.

He sucked your clit into his mouth again and fluttered it with the tip of his tongue. Using the pad of his thumb he brushed over the soft flesh between your pussy entrance and your asshole every time he thrust his fingers. You felt your thighs start to shake and your pussy clench down hard around Bud’s fingers as multi colored lights exploded behind your eyes and you moaned out Bud’s name long and loud. His tongue lapped up the juices of your orgasm and when the last few ripples rolled through your body he kissed the insides of each of your thighs before standing up with a satisfied grin.

He stuck the fingers he’d used to fuck you in his mouth and sucked them clean before leaning down to give you a wet kiss. “Smells good in here.”

With that comment he turned around and headed out of the kitchen down the hall to your bedroom to change out of his work clothes. Leaving you sitting on the kitchen counter, legs spread wide, panties still askew, with a stunned but completely satisfied look on your face.


	15. Banquet Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Just breathe…You’re okay, I promise, just breathe.”
> 
> WARNINGS: panic attack

You weren’t sure what triggered the panic attack especially since you rarely had them anymore now that you were with Bud and your anxiety was under control. He was like an anti-anxiety med and he made you feel safe. That had made all the difference in the world in how you felt about the world at large. There was a good decent man at your side that was never going to let anything hurt you if he had any say about it.

Maybe there were too many people and too much chaotic energy in the room. Whatever it was you had to get out of the banquet hall before you made a fool of yourself. Bud came right along with you and right into the ladies room despite your protests. He wasn’t about to leave you alone when you were in any kind of trouble.

He had his hands on your upper arms and was leaning down so you could see the blue of his eyes right in front of you.“Just breathe…You’re okay, I promise, just breathe.”

You grasped his biceps and did what he told you to do and stared into his eyes. It took a few minutes but you managed to bring your breathing back under control and once Bud was sure you were calm he pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head.

“You know I’m never going to let anything hurt you?” His voice was quiet, gruff, worried.

“I know Bud. I’m okay. I think it was just too many unfamiliar people at once is all.”

“Then let’s go home babe.” Bud’s hands were running over your back and he’d laid his cheek on top of your head. This…this was why Bud Melks was the best man alive. He understood and never made you feel inadequate. You loved him for that.


	16. More Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “C’mere, shhhhh, it’s okay.” & “Please don’t cry.”
> 
> WARNINGS: angst

 

You hung up your cell phone and walked out to the living room where Bud was sitting on the couch watching a football game. As soon as his blue eyes lifted to yours your lip started to quiver and you felt the tears pooling in the corners of your eyes.

He took one look at you, turned off the TV, and lifted his arm, “C’mere.” When you cuddled into him he dropped his arm around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head while the tears started to fall. “Shhhhh, it’s okay.”

“Dad has to have quadruple bypass surgery.” Pressing your face into his chest as you spoke you felt your tears soaking through his t-shirt.

“Oh sweetheart,” he whispered into your hair. “Please don’t cry. Your dad is strong, he’ll pull through and be just as ornery as ever. He’ll be back in his recliner, beer in hand, and yelling at the TV like always.”

Bud’s arms wrapped around you and held you tight to him while you sobbed. Worry for your father overrode any confidence Bud had in the man’s ability to recover like he said.

When the shaking of your shoulders finally signaled you were calming down Bud loosened his hold on you and pushed you back to look at your face. “You want to grab some burgers for dinner then go to visit your parents in the hospital?”

“What about your football game?”

He chuckled and cupped your cheeks in his hands while he smiled at you. “Sweetheart, you’re more important than football.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
